


Caught

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: A short Willex drabble where Willie catches Alex dancing alone in the studio
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Caught

Today was one of those rare occasions when Alex was left all alone in the studio; Julie was at school; Luke was visiting his parents and Reggie, well he was probably hanging out with Ray. And as Alex had no plans to see Willie he decided just to stay in the studio. He’d started the day by playing a little bit on his drums, nothing serious just messing around with whatever beats came in his head, though he’d stopped after he thought he heard someone coming. Not wanting to give himself away or irritate Julie as she’d already warned them about playing while there was no one there with them.

After that he’d picked up Julie’s laptop, she’d leave it in the studio sometimes for them to use if they wanted to catch up on anything they’d missed out on in the past 25 years or if they just wanted to watch a movie or listen to music. 

Opening up spotify, Alex scrolled through Julie’s playlists mainly because he didn’t know what he wanted to listen to and Julie liked a wide range of music so he was bound to find something there. Hitting shuffle on one that caught his eye, Alex smiled when the music started to play, it was upbeat and catchy and he couldn’t help but tap his foot along to it. 

A couple of songs in and Alex was dancing around the studio, mainly because he was by himself and because it had been a while since he’d danced to music. Sure he’d dance up on stage with Dirty Candy but it had been a while since he'd let himself get lost in music like this. When he was alive one of his favourite things to do when he was home alone, was to switch on his music and dance around his room, not that he got to do that very often especially after he came out as he was too anxious that his parents would come home and catch him which would then lead to a huge argument. 

While he was dancing he failed to hear the tell tale whoosh of a ghost appearing and it wasn’t until he was mid spin that he noticed Willie stood by the garage doors. He froze, eyes wide and a blush crept over his skin as he locked eyes with the other boy, the music fading out as Willie held all his attention.

“Willie, I-uh” Alex stuttered trying to find the right words as Willie crossed the room towards him.

“Well if I’d have known you were having a dance party I’d have been here sooner” Willie smiled, his words calming Alex’s growing panic.

“How-how long were you standing there?” Alex questions, still slightly embarrassed that he’d been caught even though Willie didn’t seem to have a problem with his dancing.

“Long enough” he teased as the blush on Alex’s cheeks spread a little bit further and deepened just a little bit more, “Can I join you?” Willie asks and Alex nods in reply.

Smiling, Willie reaches for Alex’s hand and spins him round, just as he had been doing before he spotted Willie. Alex laughs, instantly slipping back to that carefree feeling that he felt before as he lets the music take over him once more as he dances with Willie.


End file.
